naruto : the dream of hokage
by slade963
Summary: after the mizuki incident naruto decides he needs to know how to see through others deceitfull words and started a chain of events that changed him for the better or worse depending on which side you're looking from. Grey!Naruto [AU] also no intended bashing in this fic
1. Chapter 1

AN: yo...so i've been reading fanfiction ever since i stumbled upon my first fanfic 'lost soul' and i've been hooked ever this is me giving my version of the naruto universe and how i think it should have i am not a big fan of OP characters and i will try to make naruto strong but not OP so sorry if you were looking for Godlike if you're still reading this then please stick around...read and then review i will honestly appreciate now it's on with the story

**"Summon/kyuubi**** speach"**

_**'Summon/kyuubi thought'**_

"Human speach"

_'Human thought'_

**Disclamer:**

**I do not own naruto...for if i did jiraya would still be alive because his death was pointless**

_Prologue_

_**Genin at last!**_

Naruto sat ontop of the hokage monument in the same place as always,on the fourths had just came from the hokage where he got a scolding from him AND see in his eagerness to become a genin after he failed the exam for the third time he was so naïve that he believed a traitor,Mizuke,that told him if he stole the scrole of forbidden jutsu and learnet one jutsu from it he could be a soon found out why that that all sounded way too good to be grave mistake led to one of the reasones why naruto was currently atop the hoke told him that he was the nine tails jinchuuriki and that scared him the other reason was that he was a genin and one step closer to being HOKAGE!

So this why naruto to sit on the monument...to had finally found out why almost every adult in the village ignores and secretely hate him,why he never got adopted,why he got to be stupid fox was the reason why he had to thought he was that damn fox but he would show them he would become Hokage and along the way he will become the greatest hero of the was going to surpas the forth and would no longer be ignored but respected.

_'But how though'_

He didn't have enough jutsu if he had defeted a chunin tonight he knew that it was just luck and if it came down to it he knew that he would lose to a complete combat ready that begged the question of where he would learn new jutsu? He could only come up with one answer and that was to ask his jonin-sensei the next that left the came to realisasion today that he was way too easily manipulated by Mizuki and he could not stand it

'_I will need to go see Iruka-sensei tomorrow'_

He knew that now that he was a shinobi he would be dealing with deceits like that a lot and he would need to learn how to see through it as fast as he would hve to start reading but that was a necsary evil he could deal with and when he had all the skills he would need to see through deceit he would never be tricked again but he would worry about that tommorow...for now he would

_**Next morning**_

It was a beautiful morning in sun was out,the birds were chirping and nruto was eating ramen for was the day he would start embarking on his most difficult mission yet...he would study for a whole week and nothing would with that mindset he got ready and ran off to find Iruka.

_**-the acadamy**_

Iruka sat in his office going over the reports he wrote for the Hokage when he heard the door being slamed open and immediately he was on alert.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka calmed down when he saw naruto.

"DAMNIT NARUTO DON'T DO THAT!".

Naruto just ignored him and went to sit on a chair so Iruka sat down and asked

"So what is it that you want?"

"Well can't i just come tosay hello Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto i'm very busy today so please just tell me what you want"

"Ok ok Iruka-sensei i need you to give me some books on looking through deceit"

Iruka smiled at hearing looked like the talk he and the Sundaime had with naruto had not been in vein.

"Well,look who has finally decided to study"

"Yeah Iruka-sensei the thing with Mizuki-sen...teme made it clear that i could easily be manipulated and i don't want that"

"Very good naruto you are finally taking shinobi bussines seriously"

"HAHA you know it Iruka-sensei! I'm gonna be the best hokage ever!"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh at naruto's antics but flinched at the sharp pain coming from his back where a windmill shuriken hit him last night but never the less he got up and went to go get the books he would give Naruto.

When he came back he was surprised to see Naruto sitting so still

"Here are three books for you Naruto"

Naruto took the books and read the titles

_"Shinobi 101"_

_"Deceit is the name of the game"_

_"History book 1"_

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

"It's my pleasure Naruto"

"Hey Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you saw me as Uzumaki Naruto and not as the demon fox?"

"Yes Naruto i did because all i see is a boy trying to make his dream come true and become the greatest Hokage ever"

Naruto beamed at the thought that Iruka believed in him

"THANKS IRUKA-SENSEI"

And with that naruto started to walk out and just before he reached the door...

"Hey Naruto...want to get some ramen tonught?"

Naruto grinned and turned to say

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei!"

And with that he ran off to his small apartment to start stutying.

_**-apartment**_

Naruto panted a bit when he got home because he had overdone it with the as he walked in his mind was racing

'_Ok so i'll be reading these books this week but i can't just do only that for an entire week...i will have to train from tomorrow afternoon onward because tonight i'm having ramen with Iruka-sensei...yeah ramen doesn't sound bad right about now'_

As he thought this he sat down on his bed and looked at the believed that he was on the right track to be hokage and so he needed to get started on these books.

_'Mmm...i wonde if my shadow clones could make me ramen while i read a book?'_

So he but his hands in the appropriate sign and said...

**Shadow clone jutsu**

As the clone popped into existance it immediately walked off to make the ramen.

'_Heh it already knew what to do...i just hope it makes the ramen good'_

And with that thought he began to read _shinobi 101 _because it seemed to be the right place to as he was about to turn the third page he flinched at a memory he got from the clone in the kitchen and said

"Damn stool..."

'_Wait how did i know that...unless"_

He quickly made another clone to go and see what happened in the kichen and disspell the shadow clone disspelled he got the memory of the pot on the groun and the tipped over stool

"YADA! THIS US AWESOME!"

With new found enthusiasm naruto made a shadow clone to read a sentence out of one of the books he hadn't begun to read and disspell.

"YOSH IT SEEMS LIKE KAMI-SAMA HERSELF SMILED UPON ME TODAY"

And with this new developement naruto decided to make three clones to start reading every book and he went off to make some ramen and get a jog in before he went for ramen with would have an extremely busy week ahead of him but he did not mind it at all

_**AN: So that's the prologue to my first story.i know it doesn't seem like much now but i plan to grow as an author and make it you for taking the time to read my fic and i hope i have not wasted it and PLEASE review i would honestly like that**_

**Slade**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 : new team**_

**AN: yo so yeah it's me again and i would just like to thank everybody that read my prologue and decided to stick yeah i would just like to ask if anybody is willing to beta for me because english is not my first language and i would like my readers to read without the annoyens of misspelled words..**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclamer:**

**Unfortunately my latest attempt at owning naruto has failed and thus i do not own naruto as of yet :(**

_**Time skip: one week**_

Naruto sat at the back of the class trying really hard to keep his excitement to reason he was doing this is because he read in _shinobi 101 _that a shinobi must always stay out of the spotlight which concerned him a little because he wanted all the attention he could get but never the less he would follow the books advice and stay out of the spotlight no matter what because he wanted to be a seriouse shinobi from now was still REALLY hard to sit still and be quiet though.

'_Man this not attracting attention to yourself thing sucks'_

Suddenly the door burst open and in ran two girls.

"Haha! I'm first Ino-pig!"

It was Sakura had bright pink hair, large green eyes,and fair wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs,with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face.

"No you were not forehead!"

Replied an equally loud blonde.Ino Yamanaka is a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long,blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering her right side of her face she wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

"Yes i was and i'll be sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto sighed because this was a daily tried and tried to get Sakura to go out with him but just got hit everytime and yet Sasuke Uchiha had almost every girl in the class running after him...and the best part? Sasuke just ignored every one of Sasuke was too busy brooding to give a damn about them.

'_How dare that teme ignore Sakura-chan...wait maybe now i can ask her out!'_

And so Naruto forgot all about not attracting attention to himself and went over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan wanna go out for lunch today!"

**BAM!**

Naruto got slammed into the ground.

"Wait what? Naruto-baka?...what are you doing here?"

"Yeah Naruto...it's troublesome but this class is for graduats only"

Came the lazy draw of Shikumaru Nara.He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes,he wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings,a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it,his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

"Well i gradutated too!"

"Troublemsome..."

Seeing as he would get nowhere with Sakura today Naruto went back to his seat while Sakura and Ino went back to fawning over their 'Sasuke-kun'.As Naruto sat back down in his seat he thought about what just happened.

'_Damnit that was not how a shinobi should act!'_

He couldn't believe that he had just blown his had spent a whole week trying to put what the books taught him to use and he just blew it.

'_Ok calm down it's still a work-in progress but i'll get there'_

Just then Iruka came walking in.

"Good morning class are you ready to find out who your new sensei will be?"

"HAI IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"Good good but before that i would jus..."

And that's where Iruka lost Naruto as he couldn't help but be excited at the idea of learning new jutsu from his new hoped that his sensei was a badass ninja who knew lots of ninjutsu to teach him so that he could become a badass himself.

"...and i know that you all will make me proud out there...and now for the teams"

(the teams stay the same)

"...team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno..."

"YES TRUE LOVE PREVAILS!"

Iruka decided to ignore the outburst and since the other fangirls were too downcast to make a comment he continued.

"...And Naruto Uzumaki..."

"WHAT!..."

"Kami damnit just shut up!...now your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

This got Naruto and Sasuke's attention because their sensei was a well respected,borderline S ranked ninja and he couldn't help but grin.

'_Yes! I have an awesome sensei...now i'm that much closer to my dream'_

He just hoped that his knew sensei wouldn't just ignore him for that he would not allow something like that because he would show Kakashi that he had the drive to become the greatest hero the leaf has Naruto was thinking this Iruka went on with who teams 8 and 10 was.

"Ok now that you know who is on your team you will have one hour to get to know eachother a little better"

As the students filed out Naruto thought that he would ask his new team out for lunch at Ichiraku's so he walked over to them and asked

"Hey Sakura-chan,Sasuke-teme wanna go get lunch at Ichiraku's?!"

Unfortunately all he got from Sasuke was a "hn" and then he walked just ignored Naruto and ran after her "Sasuke-kun".Naruto was a little disappointed at this but if he was honest with himself he knew that it would happened so he decided to put it at the back of his mind and go to Ichiraku's

_**-Ichiraku's Ramen**_

"Hey Ayame-nee,old man Ichiraku!"

"Hello Naruto-kun"

Came the reply of Ayame.Ayame is a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

"Well hello Naruto!" Came a reply from the back."Same as always?!"

"No old man just five bowls please!"

And with that Naruto sat down on a stool and waited for his ramen.

"So Naruto-kun have you gotten your new team yet?"

"Yeah Ayame-nee! And we have an awesome sensei!"

*giggles* "well good for you...well here is your ."

"Thanks a lot!"

_**-Acadamy 40 minutes later**_

As naruto walked into the classroom he saw Sasuke staring out of the window,brooding as always and Sakura fawning over how cool he 's first thought was to go sit with them but in the end decided against it and just went to where he sat that morning and practice being he sat down the door opened and in walked the most beautiful women he had ever seen.She is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi

sandals.

'_Wow she is even more beautiful than Sakura-chan'_

"Team 8...come with me"

And with that Hinata,Kiba and Shino followed after her.

Then the door opened again to show another jonin.He was a tall man, with brown eyes, short,

black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way,flak jacket , regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector . He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeve.

Naruto could honestly say that he looked like a cool guy.

"Team 10...you're with me"

And so Choji,Ino(with a longing look to Sasuke) and after a minute Shikumaru followed their new just left team 7 to wait for their wasn't long untill the door was opened and there stood their man who Naruto swore to is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and has dark-coloured right eye. His left eye is covered by his forehead protector and he wears a mask that covers the lower part of his also wears the standerd Konoha shinobi attire.

"Sasuke Uchiha,Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno...".He looked each of them in the eyes.

"Meet me on the roof in two minutes".And with that Kakashi disappeared and Naruto wanting to make a good first impression ran to the wanted to run but decided to follow "Sasuke-kun" in walking up the stairs.

_**-Roof 2:01 minutes later**_

"Uchiha,Haruno...you are late".Came the chilling voice of he got as a response from the Uchiha was "hn".Sakura however was scared that she had offended her new sensei an said

"I'm sorry sens...".

That was as far as she got when killing intent was suddenly thrown their way from Kakashi it was not much but for them it was almost suffocating and that was what Kakashi had been aiming for.

"You will show your commander more respect Uchiha"

"Hn...i'm an elite so i don't have to show you any respe..."

Before annyone knew it Sasuke was on the ground in grunting in pain while Kakashi stood over Sakura finally registered what had just happened she screamed

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Kakashi seemingly ignored her and spoke to Sasuke.

"Some elite you that you know that i am your better you WILL show me the respect i i make myself clear?"

He got no response from Sasuke so he leaked a little killing intent and asked again

"I said do i make myself clear Uchiha!"

"Hai sensei"

Satisfied with the answer he got Kakashi went to stand infront of his new only had one thought going through his mind.

'_He is SO COOL! I MUST ASK HIM HOW HE GOT SO FAST...but when he calmed down'_

Sakura on the other hand couldn't believe the nerve of their new sensei when he hurt her Sasuke-kun.

"Ok now that we have that sorted out lets begin with getting to know eachother a little...meaning likes,dislikes and what you wish to become in this first wiskers"

This ofcoarse got a tick mark out of Naruto but never the less he answered.

"I like ramen,training and people who acknowledge my existence.I don't like the time i have to wait for ramen to be ready,people who judge others before they get to know what the person is like and Sasuke-teme and one day . .and you can believe that sensei!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a minute with an impassive eye.

_'The dead last of this year and he wants me to believe him when he says he will be hokage? Well lets see why he wants to be hokage'_

"And why would you want to be hokage"

"Because i want to show the village that i can be a better man than the person who burdened me with this huge responsebility"

_'He wishes to surpass sensei? That's a big 's test his will'_

"You have a long way to go"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and saw that he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm willing to work hard in order to get there,sensei"

Kakashi nodded at him...satisfied with the answer he turned towards Sakura.

"You next pinky"

Sakura glared at her sensei and then answered

"I like..." she squealled as she looked at Sasuke "I don't like Naruto-baka! And i don't know what i want to become in this career but my dream is to..." she looked at Sasuke and squealled again.

Naruto looked devastated by this.

_'Sakura-chan really doesn't like me? She dislikes me so much that she mentioned only me in the things she doesn't like?'_

Kakashi looked at Sakura with an impassive eye but he was completely disappointed.

_'Top konoichi? What the fuck was she the top at? Fangirl 101?...i'll need to get rid of that soon'_

"I did not ask for your dream tell me what you wish to become or i'll have you put back in the acadamy"

Sakura couldn't believe that her sensei would want to break her and Sasuke up so she quickly thought of something

"I want to be head of the medical corpse"

"Why"

Sakura was not expecting that question and had to quickly think of another answer

"Because i want to help people"

Kakashi glared at Sakura and slowly said

"Then you are in the wrong bussiness"

And with that he turned to Sasuke

"You next elite-wannabe"

Sasuke wanted to growl at Kakashi but he remembered what happened earlier and decided that it would be less painfull to just answer.

"I like few things and i dislike many i want to become in this career? I want to become the strongest there is and kill a certain someone"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh internally

_'I have the top konoichi that's actually a fangirl,the dead last that wants to be hokage and an emo who wishes to kill his brother? O how i hope they fail tommorow'_

"Ok now that we know eachother better..."

"But sensei we don't know anything about you"

Came the annoying sound of Sakura's voice

"Well let's see...i like icha icha(what can i say? Even OOC i couldn't help it),i don't like...no i HATE people who leave a comrade behind and i want to be a full fledged S class ninja before i die..."

Kakashi looked at Sakura for a moment then continued

"...now as i was saying before i was so rudely you will meet me at training ground 7 at you will be taking the real genin not be late and a little advice? Don't eat breakfest because you might throw up"

Kakashi gave them an eye-smile and vanished.

Seeing as their evil sensei was now gone Sakura finally saw a chance to ask Sasuke out on a date

"Hey Sasuke-kun wanna go out on a date?"

All she got was a "hn" and then he walked off...then realisation hit Sakura that this was that annoying time when Naruto would ask her out again!

That time never came however as Naruto just walked right past her without uttering a word.

_'Does this mean i'm finally free from that annoying baka's requests to go out with me?...THIS IS GREAT!'_

_**-Naruto's apartment**_

_'I can't believe Sakura-chan hates me!...No i can't be thinking about that right now there is still a lot of this day left so i need to train'_

He thought about his new sensei and what he had said to him

_'At least he didn't say i couldn't become hokage...he only said that i have a long way to go if i ever want to be 's fine with me because i'll work hard and earn the seat of hokage'_

He made a shadow clone to go and finish the book on history that he had yet to finish reading and then went out to the small clearing he had been training at for a week now

_**Next morning**_

_**-training ground 7**_

Naruto came to training ground 7 at 6:15 in the hopes of being alone to warm up before the hope became reallity as there seemed to be nobody around and so he started doing some only stopped when he heard Sakura's voice coming closer.

_'Sakura-cha...tsk she must be trying to get the teme's attention again'_

Waiting for them to be in hearing range he greeted them

"Sakura...Teme"

"Dope"

Seeing as he had nothing else to say to them he walked off to go and sit under a tree to rest for a while.

Sakura couldn't believe Naruto hadn't asked her out and dropped the -chan suffix from her name.

"Hey you think something is wrong with him,Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

Was all she got before Sasuke went to go and sit under his own tree to wait for soon followed him.

_**-In a tree**_

Kakashi had been watching Naruto do excersises and then stop when he saw his teammates come had listened to the brief exchange of greetings between them and he thought

_'Yes they are definately failing this test'_

Deciding that he had given Naruto enough time to rest he used a **shunsin** to appear on one of the three tree stumps in the training ground.

_**-Training ground 7**_

"It's good to see that you are able to be punctual if need be Uchiha,Haruno"

He looked at them both while he said this and then he looked towards Naruto.

"One must never do such heavy excersise before a big test Naruto."

Naruto was a little taken back by that because he was sure that he was alone in the training ground but just added that to the list of things he would ask his sensei after the test and answered with a "Hai sensei"

Kakashi nodded.

"Now this test will determine whether you will become a real genin or if you will go back to the acadamy..."

"WHAT!"

This time it wasn't just Sakura who interrupted him but also Naruto.

"Ok rule number 1 next one to interrupt me won't need a test to get sent back to the academy"

This ofcoarse shut both wannabe-genin up satisfied with himself continued

"The test is simple..." he took a timer and two bells out of a pouch on his hip "you will have two hours to get a bell from one that does not get a bell from me goes back to the acadamy"

He said the last part with an eye smile.

"Bigin!"

And with that all three students ran to the cover that the trees provided

'_ least they know that a shinobi always attacks from the shadows'_

"Now lets test Sakura first"

_**-With Naruto**_

Currently Naruto was confused as hell! The reason? Well last night he had read that Konoha was founded on a four man squad for genin,three man squad for chunin that go out on missions and two man for jonin that go on B-A rank he couldn't understand how his sensei could just send one of them back to the would break he needed to find out on whose authority this decition was being that in mind he made a shadow clone to go and confront Kakashi.

_**-With Kakashi**_

Kakashi was currently following Sakura's obviouse trail at a slow he shot to the side just as 5 kunai embedded themselves on the branch he was just instantly caught the orange blur that jumped back into the branches and sent two kunai after it.A second before it hit the blur shot out of the branches to show that it was Naruto who was now standing opposite Kakashi in the little clearing.

"Ahh Naruto!...can't say it's a surprise"

"Tell me Kakashi-sensei...genin teams always consist of three genin and one jonin so who gave you the right to break that tradition?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with amusement visible in his one eye and answered him

"I gave myself the right ofcoarse"

The clone looked confused at that but never the less now that it had the information it was created for it had to try and get a bell for the that in mind it shot forward at Kakashi.

Kakashi watched Naruto attack him head on and couldn't help but shake his head.

_'Guess he really is the dead last'_

Then Kakashi side-stepped the punch thrown at his face and kneed Naruto in the gut.

_**POOF**_

When Kakashi saw that it was a shadow clone he was briefly surprised but instantly on guard and spread his senses out to find soon as he was satisfied that Naruto wasn't in the vacinity he moved out towards Sakura's location.

_'Why would he send a shadow clone?...Unless! I'll have to ask him if they pass'_

_**-With Naruto**_

Naruto couldn't but feel disappointed by his clones quick defeat

_'Damn my clone didn't stand a chance'_

As soon as Naruto got over his quick defeat he thought about his sensei's words.

_'He can't make a decition like this without the hokage's permission so what's going on here?'_

And then his sensei's words from the day before hit him like a ton of bricks

_"...I don't...no i HATE people who leave a comrade behind..."_

"This test...it's to see if we would work together no matter what the odds are!"

Naruto couldn't be prouder of had finally seen through a ninja's deceitfull could finally feel comfartable and not be worried about being manipulated and so Naruto sat out to find his teammates.

_**-With Sasuke**_

Sasuke cursently sitting on a branch contemplating what he would do to get a knew that Kakashi was leagues would never say it out loud but he hadn't even seen Kakashi move when he hit him the previouse day.

_'I won't be able to get those bells unless i have a distraction...the Dope'_

Sasuke grimaced at being on a team with Naruto but he was the lesser evil compared to Sakura so he went out in search for his distraction.

_**-With Sakura**_

She was currently resting after running for ten she heard the bushes rustle and she jumped.

When she saw what it was she couldn't help but start to cry because out of the bushes came her worst nightmare.A dying Sasuke.

"Saku...ra..."

She heard him choke out her name before his head got chopped off by their couldn't take it anymore so she screamed

"SASUKE-KUN NO!"

And then she passed out.

Kakashi strolled out from behind a tree and at looked at Sakura with the most disappointed expression one could muster with just one eye.

"Well that went worse than i expected...ok maybe better because i expected her to try and kill herself...but still"

He shook his head and then ran off to where he could feel Naruto.

Just as Kakashi jumped off two figures stepped out of the bushes startling eachother before recognising one anothe.

"Dope...i've been looking for you"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment thinking that he had come to the same conclusion as himself but just to be sure he asked

"Why"

"Why do you think? It's because you're my distraction ofcoarse"

Naruto couldn't believe that he had thought Sasuke would think of anybody but he thought about that book he had read about deceit.

_'Make someone think that their getting what they want when in actuality you get what you want'_

"Ok let's get Sakura awake so that she can be my distraction when i'm done being yours."

Sasuke just gave a "hn" before he dispelled the genjutsu on she woke up she couldn't believe her eyes and hugged Sasuke.

"O Sasuke-kun! You came ba..."

That was as far as she got before he shoved her off and stood up.

"Hn it was just genjutsu" then i started to walk off but he noticed that Naruto wasn't following around to look at him they shared a look and then realisation hit him.

"Come Sakura i have use for you"

Naruto couldn't help but wouldn't have listened to him if he were to ask her and now they were working as a team without knowing suddenly got the memory of his shadow clone getting knocked out from behind.

"We have to move teme because Kakashi-sensei just knocked my clone out"

Sasuke didn't know how Kakashi could have knocked a transparent clone out but stacked that up to the blondes stupidity and moved out.

_**-With Kakashi**_

_'Damn that Naruto and his clones'_

Kakashi kept cursing his student as he kept moving through the suddenly needed to jump to the forest floor as a barage of kunai and shuriken bombard the branch he was about to land his eye darted around he thought

_'That was too many kunai and shuriken so it's either Naruto and his stupid clones or they are finally working together'_

Just then Kakashi saw ten Naruto clones flying out of the tree branches.

_'Just Naruto then'_

Not wanting to waste time on more clones Kakashi sent ten kunai towards them but as his attention was on the clones he heard.

_**Fire style : great fireball jutsu**_

Thinking quick Kakashi spun around flying through handseals and lighting spead and whispered

_**Earth style : earth wall**_

There seemed to be no rest for him however as his senses screamed at him to get out of the way and so he jumped to the left as a kunai hit the wall.

Just when the trio were about to bombard Kakashi with kunai and shuriken...again the timer went off.

Kakashi walked up to the three wannabe-genin and saw the sadness in their eyes...even Sasuke' decided to torment them a little.

"Well that was a disappointment...what happened to being elite Sasuke?" Sasuke grit his teeth at the remark but did not reply "And you Naruto i thought you were going to be hokage?"

Naruto glared at Kakashi

"I will be hokage! Just you wait!"

Kakashi continued like he didn't even here the outburst

"Well none of you got a bell so i guess that means...you pass"

Kakashi said the last part with an eye smile

"WHAT!"

**AN : so yeah Kakashi is OOC as you can will be a lot of things in this fic that is not yeah i thank you for reading my fic and ask you to please review**

**Slade**


End file.
